


Mother

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Plot Twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Allura meets her mother in Oriande.
Relationships: Allura & Allura's Mother (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



„I do not understand, mother, what do you mean by goddess?,” Allura asked the angelic appearance of her mother that moments ago used to be the White Lion.

“You were born from an union between a divine and a mortal,” said her mother, looking at her sadly, “You possess unimaginable power, but the more you use it, the more unstable your body becomes, until it deteriorates completely.”

“Do you mean I’ll die?,” Allura was ready for any sacrifice.

“No, Allura, you’ll _never_ die. You will join me, and you won’t ever see your mortal loved ones again.”

“ _That’s honestly worse_ ,” thought Allura, but she wanted to ask her mother more.

“How come you were with us for so many years? How did you manage to bear me?”

The Goddess smiled, her eyes seeing the past.

“A brave adventurer found me and after millennia of loneliness I followed him on impulse. I created a mortal body for myself, but in the end I couldn’t remain in your world, just as you cannot remain here for much longer.”

“I have so many questions, mother-“ Allura pleaded.

“We will see each other again,” was her last reply before bright white light absorbed everything. 


End file.
